


Emotional Connection

by baby_jeonginie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dream is a simp, dreamnotfound, george is a simp, george is cute, thoughts hearing, we're just vibin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_jeonginie/pseuds/baby_jeonginie
Summary: 'dream?''yeah?''have you ever wondered how would it be if we were able to hear each other's thoughts?'when dream and George one day start to hear each other's voices in theirs heads
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 231





	1. Confusion

' _Fuck, fuck, fuck. I forgot to edit the video with Dream, holy_ _shit.'_

That's the first thing Clay heard after opening his eyes at 9 am. He didn't know if he's still asleep or high, but hearing his friend's voice in his own head wasn't completely normal. He frowned his eyebrows in confusion, looking to his side to check his phone and make sure they didn't fall asleep on call. Again, actually. To his own surprise, his phone wasn't even charged.

' _Okay, George, it's alright. They're not going to kill you. They don't even know you filmed anything. They have no idea the video should be up tonight_.'

What the fuck is happening.

Clay groaned quietly and sat up, grabbing his hair in one hand to get rid of another voice in his head, telling him to go back to sleep. He tried to ignore the fact, that George is now clearly living in his head. It's not something he's not used to, it's obvious he thinks about him a lot. That's what friends do, right? At least that's what he was trying to tell himself every day, whenever he thought about him differently. They're just homies that sometimes kiss each other in a video game.

Without making any weird noises he finally got up and headed towards the bathroom, grabbing a black hoodie and simple sweatpants on his way out. He didn't plan on getting up this early, but his friend living 5 freaking hours ahead of him, decided to have a mental breakdown over a stupid youtube video and yell at himself. Not that Clay doesn't do that too from time to time, but at least he's not invading people's minds.

' _When is this idiot going to wake up? It's 9 am. We were supposed to hop on discord at 9:30 to test this stupid plugin_.'

Oh fuck.

Clay's eyes widened unnaturally when he suddenly remembered they talked about this exact thing before he went to bed. He quickly glanced at the clock and noticed that he's been staring at his reflection in the mirror for the past ten minutes, just thinking about his current situation. He still wasn't sure what's exactly happening but decided to shrug these thoughts aside and focus on getting ready as fast as it's possible.

He grabbed his toothbrush and cursed loud after realizing he's almost out of toothpaste and has to go out and buy more later. Clay quickly brushed his teeth, somehow cleaned his face almost blinding himself by getting cleanser in his eyes. This shit hurts like hell, for real. The blonde decided he's not going to shower like he planned to and just put on the clothes he brought with him to the bathroom. That's when he realized he hasn't showered in two days and he lives in Florida. He slightly scrunched his nose in disgust and put on deodorant.

Another glance at the clock, just to see he has exactly five minutes to get to his room, run his computer, turn on Minecraft, and don't sound like he just ran a marathon. He quited speedrunning Minecraft and now he gotta speedrun his own life. Sounds like fun, doesn't it? Clay sighed and started running towards his room, almost tripping at the doorway. Another two minutes passed and he finally put on his headset.

'Hey, dude.'

'Dream!' Clay smiled slightly, hearing how excited his friend was to hear his voice. Not that he wasn't. Maybe it's been only a few hours after they last talked, but still, it was a few hours too long without him. Call Clay a simp, and he's going to agree.

'What's up? Are you ready with the server?' he asked, turning on his Minecraft.

'I'm good, woke up kinda stressed, but now I'm better.' George said and Dream could easily hear a smile in his voice. He hummed quietly in understatement and clicked on the multiplayer button in the game. 'By the way, what took you so long? You're usually the one who waits for me, not the other way around. I'm the one who slept over a war.'

Clay wheezed as he always does and finally hopped on the server, just to punch George's character and see him jump and look at him with pure hate in his eyes. 'Honestly? I totally forgot about it. I was having such a good sleep but then I woke up and something reminded me about it. It was weird as fuck.'

'Woah, rude. How could you forget about this? You're hurting me, Clay.' even though Dream know George is not being serious, guilt slightly hit him as he scratched his nape. George does that all the time. Whenever he wants Clay to go easy on him, he's going to say he hurts him. Calling him by his real name in this situation is actually new and that's what multiplied this feeling.

'I'm hurting you? Oh, come on now.' he muttered, way softer than he wanted to. Well, fuck. He's definitely a simp. 'Anyway, are we going to test this plugin or not? Cause if not, then I'm going to bed and nothing is going to stop me. Even you, crying and saying how much you're going to miss me.'

Clay was trying to sound serious, he really tried. But after hearing George's sounds of fake puking, he just burst into a laugh. 'You're disgusting, Dream. I would never beg you to stay, get your head out of fanfictions.'

'Not even once?' he teased, already knowing the answer. Just friends.

'No, not even once.' Just homies.

'Well, that's good. I wouldn't beg you either, you're so annoying, you know that?' Dream didn't know the feeling that was weirdly creeping into him, but he tried to ignore it as hard as he could.

'Whatever. I'm going to run a command and you're going to be a good boy, do you understand?' he asked and Clay was sure he raised his eyebrows. He always does.

Then he realized what George has said and he looked at his screen with pure confusion. His character suddenly became really short and the hunger bar completely disappeared. He quickly pressed f5 and just stayed like this, without saying anything. After few seconds passed he heard George laughing after Clay facepalmed himself.

'Really George? A dog?' he said with disbelieve and started running around, trying to punch George's character, to make him scream in annoyance. However, his friend clearly was having fun making jokes about Dream being a really bad boy after he made him sit.

They played with a new plugin for a while and when they eventually got tired, they both logged off. George said he's going to make himself something to eat. so Clay waited patiently, just listening to his friend's quiet humming in his headset. They often acter like this. They stayed on call even when they weren't playing, just to spend more time with each other.

Long-distance friendships are hard as fuck. You're not able to meet up whenever you want, you need to adjust your sleep schedule to each other. It's not like they're not going to meet up, cause this time is going to come eventually.

After all those years, they've become closer to each other than they've ever been to other people. They knew about everything. Every weakness, favorite food, movie, book, every secret. Everything they were too scared to tell anyone else. People use to say they have some special connection and it's a dream to have this type of friendship.

Clay sighed and put his head on the desk, trying to calm himself down. He really was slipping into his thoughts again and he wasn't having it. He didn't want to do it, especially not when his friend could hear his struggles with his own mind.

'Dream?'

'Yeah?'

'Have you ever wondered how would it be if we were able to hear each other's thoughts?'


	2. Imagination

'What? What are you talking about?' George rolled his eyes, hearing his best friend confused voice. Was he the only one who thinks about this type of stuff?  
  
'I'm talking about hearing thoughts, you idiot. Wouldn't it be cool? Just imagine it. We're in the middle of the manhunt, you're thinking about ways to get us off you, and I hear everything. That would make it almost impossible for you.' he said, almost cringing after realizing how stupidly excited he sounds. Sometimes he just couldn't help it. Imagining stupid things was his favorite way to waste free time when he wasn't recording.   
  
'That would also mean I can hear you, dumbass. It would get hella confusing. You know, mixing real words with the ones in our heads.' Clay murmured, clearly putting his head on the desk. George sighed quietly, resigning from continuing the topic, and finally get back to his room, carrying some cheap noodles from the supermarket. He needs to get normal food. Fucked up sleep schedule is enough for his friends to worry about, there's no need to add health problem to that.  
  
'Okay, whatever. Work on your imagination skills, Dream. This name doesn't match u at all, you know? You're the most realistic person I know.' the only thing George heard after saying this, was the laugh that escaped Clay's mouth. He unconsciously smiled and put his food on the desk, moving the keyboard away, to not get any stains on the setup.   
  
'Yes, it does. I'm everyone's dream. Even yours, Georgie.' the only thing Clay could hear from the other side was the brunette's effort not to choke on his food, which only caused him to wheeze more.   
  
'For fucks sake. You're my worst nightmare, Clay. I almost died!' even though George tried to sound mad, his laugh betrayed him, as it always does. Whenever he tries to act not exactly the way he feels, the laugh is there. Waiting to ruin his whole plan.   
  
They bickered like an old married couple for a few more minutes, and after that Clay announced he wants to get more sleep. As soon as his friend left the call, George started feeling weird, which shouldn't happen. _They're friends._ He shouldn't be wondering if his _friend_ sometimes thinks about him, whenever they don't talk for more than a few hours. He shouldn't feel the pain in his stomach, whenever his _friend_ innocently flirts with someone else, just like he does with him.   
  
He groaned loudly and hit the desk with his forehead, missing the bowl by only centimeters. George was glad he finally moved out of his family's house. Now he can yell and curse as loud as possible, and nobody is going to tell him to stop, which makes stuff easier. Not only in making videos, but it also helps to relieve some emotions. Scream in the bathroom, and suddenly mind and chest become way lighter. At least sometimes.  
  
Not wanting to get too much into a bad mood, George put on a video Sapnap recently posted, but didn't have time to watch it earlier. He finished eating his noodles, trying his hardest not to choke again when the funnier parts came up. Fact that Sapnap even posted a video is funny enough, so mixed with their team being an idiots makes it freaking hilarious.   
  
Speaking of Sapnap. It was always strange for him that people talk about this special bond between George and Dream, completely excluding Sapnap. The three of them are pretty close to each other, so what's so special between him and the blonde? He has to agree with the statement he's slightly closer to Clay, but it's only because he's more mature than Nick, in most situations and he needs someone like this, being kinda childish himself. George needs someone to bring him back on earth when he's zoning out. He needs someone to help him calm whenever he's freaking out over some stupid, probably not important thing. Maybe this thing some people might consider as babying, but he wants someone to care if he ate, did he sleep well, and how he feels. Nick is a very good friend. George knows he's always there for him, but it's different when it comes to Clay.  
  
 _Fuck. Maybe he's really falling.  
_  
Trying to shrug this thought off, he stood up and headed towards the kitchen to clean up the mess he made while talking to Clay. Brunette almost fainted at the sight he found in the room. Dishes at almost every worktop he has, in the sink, and even on the windowsill. Spilled water on the floor, dirty table, and stove. This is really going to keep him busy for a while. That was also a moment he realized he's a fucking mess.   
  
He's a really happy person, don't get him wrong. He has everything a person can ask for. Healthy family, amazing friends, pets, house, money. He doesn't have to worry about paying bills or his health. Yet, something is missing. Like he's not complete, and there's a part of him somewhere else. Not in his own body. Call him crazy, and at this point, he's just going to agree. Being known as the most positive one, always laughing at everything and not taking anything completely serious, gets tiring after a while. You start to think you always have to keep this image. Otherwise, people are going to think something is wrong, even when you just have a bad day. You almost force yourself to stay positive, which only makes things worse.   
  
Few hours passed and he was finally done with the cleaning. It was only 9 pm for him, but he was tired as hell. He whimpered quietly and headed towards the bathroom to take a quick shower, which may help him wake up, to stay awake for at like two more hours. Unfortunately, he's not a fan of cold showers, so when he left the warm liquid on his body, he felt like falling asleep standing. Whenever he was tired early, he always felt bad. He couldn't get rid of a feeling like he's wasting time when his friends are awake.   
  
He couldn't help it, so when he got out of the cabin and put on his sleeping clothes, he crashed on the bed with a loud groan. George definitely is a very vocal person, and everyone is going to agree with that. You just need to watch one of his videos. Some people complain about it, but who cares? It's a part of him and as long as his friends are okay with breaking their ears, he's not going to stop.   
  
By the time he thought about his friends, he got a notification from Dream, asking if he wants to talk for a bit. Sighing, he chose Clay's number from the contact list and put the phone on his chest, putting Dream on the speaker. After a few signals, he finally was able to hear his friend's quiet murmuring to himself, probably thinking about something. For a while he didn't say anything, deciding to just listen with closed eyes.  
  
'Tired, huh?' Dream asked, sounding way too soft than he probably wanted to. George smiled to himself, bringing the quilt closer to himself.  
  
'Yeah, terribly. I don't even know why. I didn't do anything tiring.' George said, trying his best to find a good position to lay. Clay probably heard his struggles, as he laughed, doing whatever he could to keep everything he was doing quiet.   
  
'You should go to sleep, George. Don't force yourself to stay awake, just because I asked you to call. We can always just stay on call. That's enough for me, really.' if George wasn't this tired, he would probably just laugh it off and hang up. Right now he just completely melted, hearing the tone of genuine care in his voice.   
  
'Can you at least tell me some stories? I don't honestly care what are they going to be about. You can talk about your dumb speeding tickets, spiders in your car, or your family. Just talk, please.'   
  
'Of course, you dumbass. And they are stupid, George! For real, I was going just 9 over and they gave me a speeding ticket. It's just ridiculous...'  
  
Few stories later, George finally fell asleep with a small smile on his face. No matter how bad he was feeling, Clay always managed to make him feel better, basically just by being here. On the other side of the phone, Dream was lying in his bed, after finishing all his chores. He had planned to watch a movie since it's only 6 pm for him, but apparently listening to his _friend's_ steady breathing was a better activity. He put a pillow over his face, trying to stop himself from falling into the dark side of his mind, which was currently corrupted by George and his stupid stories, cute smile, and visible frustration, whenever he was flirting with him.  
  
Hold up. Cute smile? Flirting?  
  
 _'Fuck, Clay. Calm the fuck down and stop thinking about it. He's literally just sleeping, you're his friend. It's obvious he's going to be comfortable with sleeping on a call with you.'_  
  
George muttered something to himself, suddenly awaken by his friend's voice. He wasn't sure if he really heard him, or it was just a dream, so he narrowed his eyes and glanced at his phone to check if they're still on call. Seeing Dream's name on the screen, he dropped the device on the pillow and closed his eyes again.  
  
'Did you say anything, Dream?' he asked quietly, voice still taken by sleep.  
  
Clay looked at his phone, fully confused. George caught him off guard since he was asleep for the past hour and a half.  
  
'No. Why are you asking?' after hearing this answer, George nodded his head, completely forgetting about the fact that his friend can't see him. Deciding not to answer, he turned on his other side and hugged the one spare pillow he has in bed, slowly drifting back to sleep.  
  
 _'What the fuck was that, George? I almost thought I really said something, but I'm pretty sure I didn't say a word.'_  
  
It's just his imagination. Just a stupid dream about his friend.


	3. Accident

Few days passed and both, George and Clay, forgot about the weird accident. They didn't even have the time to really think about it since the MCC was coming soon, and they wanted to do their best, so they kept on training. MCCs were always fun and stressful at the same time. They got to have fun with their friends, but overall, it's a competition. Maybe they're not going to get another coin, but they still wanted to do the best they possibly could.   
  
This time they were again playing as a Dream Team, featuring Karl. It's definitely an interesting choice since they all are rather competitive, especially Dream and Sapnap. George and Karl are more on the chill side, which doesn't mean they don't want to win.  
  
'Pandas! Can you stop fucking around and actually focus? You keep on missing these easy shots, just because you want to tease Karl.' Dream said, clearly getting annoyed. They were practicing dodge bolt for almost two hours now, and Sapnap was too distracted by the fact he finally got to play with his other friend.   
  
'First of all, who the fuck is Pandas? I don't use this nickname anymore, _Clay.'_ Nickmuttered, causing Karl's laugh and George's silent giggle. 'Second thing, I'm focusing since the beginning! It's not my fault I'm not good at the bow, it's George's thing.'  
  
Clay rolled his eyes and sighed loudly, deciding to ignore Sapnap, just to not get into another fight today. It was weird for him since he never really was stressing THIS much before an MCC. Maybe he just wanted to do better than ever before because they're playing together? He always was the most hyped up when they're in one team, but this time feels different, for some reason.   
  
He went silent, as Nick and Karl began to bicker again, giving up on actually giving them advices. With three hours left, it was just pointless and is going to cause him a headache. Their chemistry as a team was pretty impressive, but that didn't change the fact they were arguing more than they used to. Dream was always the leader, carrying the teams and helping others. At this point, he was just tired. His mind was fucking with him hard in the past few days, he couldn't even focus on simple things, and it didn't go unnoticed. His friends were asking if he's for sure okay, getting enough sleep, and eating well, but he was answering with the simple "Yes", quickly changing the topic.   
  
However, the real answer was obviously "No". No, he's not okay. He's not eating or sleeping well. His mind is fully occupied by his dumb, colorblind friend, that's currently laughing in the background after Sapnap missed another shot. He shouldn't feel this way, but he couldn't help it. Thinking about George began to be his thing to do at a random time in the day or sleepless night. How would it be to have him on a passenger seat while driving to go groceries? Would he enjoy the food Clay would make? Would he hate or enjoy Florida's weather? Random thoughts, not really connected, yet keeping him awake.   
  
He was looking at the monitor, just running around in a game. He probably looked hilarious, running into almost everything that was in his way. Clay didn't pay attention to what was happening, and that was probably the reason he almost jumped when George poked him on the TeamSpeak. He looked at his other monitor, reading the message "Wanna go on different vc? They're being lovebirds and I DO NOT enjoy this shit".  
  
As a response, Clay laughed and quickly went on a channel below their current, moving his friend to him.   
  
'Oh, wow. Bossy. I didn't even have to do anything.' George said, laughing afterward.   
  
'Well, obviously. After all, you're the bottom.' he said teasingly, and all he heard on the other side, was George smashing his hand over his forehead. Calling George a bottom quickly became his favorite thing after that stream with Quackity. George never denied it, which makes it even funnier.  
  
'You're so fucking dumb, Dream.'   
  
After some time, both of them sighed quietly, finally relaxing. Spending time with Sapnap and Karl for too long was tiring when you enjoy silence. That's why, sometimes, after a few hours of listening to them screaming and "popping off", they go on a different channel to chill in each other presence. Even though Clay preferred to call George on his phone, to be able to hear his breath clearer, staying on Teamspeak was more comfortable during the day.   
  
'Clay?' hearing his name said by George was still kinda weird, but he was slowly getting used to it since he's calling him that way more often than he used to. Only when they're alone, tho.  
  
'Yeah? Is something wrong?' he asked, automatically looking at his monitor. Exactly in the place, where George's cam is when he's streaming. _Fuck_.  
  
'I'm the one who should be asking that.' Shit. 'I'm not going to since I know you're not going to answer me, but I think you should lay down. At least for a while. You're tired as hell, and everyone can hear that. We still have a few hours before MCC, so you should be fine.' Clay almost punched himself when he heard how worried his friend sounded. He was supposed to be the one that's taking care of others, not the other way around, but he failed miserably.  
  
'George, I'm fi-'  
  
'No, you're not. Stop with this bullshit, at least when we're alone. I don't care what you're saying to others, but drop it when they're not around. I have no idea what's going on, and I want to know so fucking badly, but at the same time, I don't want to push it too hard. It's so annoying, you have no idea.' he said, clearly not accepting any excuses. Clay should've known by now that there's no way to fool his friends. Especially George, being the one to read people like books.  
  
And in fact, he knew how George feels. His friend may be good at hiding that something is wrong, but he can't fool him or Sapnap. Both of them were worried about George, but they were scared to ask him. He tends to get really defensive when someone asks questions he doesn't want to answer, which later on may lead to arguments. They definitely didn't want that.  
  
'What should I do then?' Clay asked, quieter and softer than before. Overall, George was just trying to help him. There's no reason to get mad at him or act like everything is fine since he already knew.  
  
'Just eat something, and get some rest, please. I can stay on call if it's going to make you feel any better. I can also wake you up, so you don't oversleep. Maybe order something and eat after you wake up if you don't feel like making food?' George sounded way more desperate than he should. Was he really worried about Clay this much? Dream sighed and rested his head on his head, thinking. This was a good time to take care of George, without making him angry.  
  
'Listen, Gogy. I'll do it if you promise me to do the same. You don't have to wake me up. I'm going to set a few alarms, and also these two idiots above wouldn't let us sleep through, no need to worry about it.' he heard George mutter something to himself and cursing quietly. It made him slightly smile since he knew...  
  
'Alright.' ...he already won.  
  
𓏧 𓏲 𓏲 𓏲 𓋒 𓏲 𓏲 𓏲 𓏲 𓏧   
  
When Clay heard the alarm on his phone go off, he cursed at loud. He didn't realize how tired he is until he actually got some sleep, and now he's fucking dying. He looked at the device, narrowing his eyes, and suddenly remembering he has to wake George up. He hates to do this, especially knowing he didn't sleep for too long. He felt guilty enough for totally fucking up his sleep schedule, which doesn't even exist anymore.   
  
He sighed and finally decided to get up and sit at his desk, poking George at TeamSpeak few teams. He smiled to himself, hearing sound coming out from his friend's speakers, followed by his quiet groan.   
  
'Why would you do that?' George asked silently, not still not trusting his voice. Clay laughed and wiped his face with the sleeve, trying to get rid of sleep. 'Wait, we have only 20 minutes till MCC. Fuck, fuck, fuck.' At this statement, Dream glanced at the time and realized he spent 10 minutes just lying in his bed, delaying waking George up.   
  
'Oh shit. Well, be right back. Gotta eat and get ready for the stream!' Clay announced and almost throw his headset on his desk, running towards the kitchen. Luckily his sister was home, so she got his order and put it on the table. He quickly grabbed it, trying to eat as fast as it was possible. Suddenly his stomach decided to somehow block himself, causing Dream to have nausea.   
  
Not even trying to push it in, he let out a disapproving hum and left the kitchen, coming back to his room. He felt his insides going freaking insane, probably from the stress. Dream was really trying to calm himself down, but he couldn't do anything. His hands began shaking, his breath became way quicker and shallower, drops of sweat appearing on his forehead.   
  
_'Fuck, Dream. Calm down, it's just a stupid MCC. No need to be so stressed.'_ he thought, trying to get the hype, at least from himself. What caught him off guard came in afterward.   
  
_'George, you're going to have fun. It's just a fun time to spend time with friends, right? You're in the team with Dream, and you've been training with him for a long time. You'll be just fine.'_ George's voice in his head. Again.  
  
' _George, what?_ ' he asked, not expecting an answer.  
  
' _Dream?_ '  
  
 **What the fuck.**


	4. Help

_'Dream, what the f-'_  
  
\- Hey guys! I thought you're never going to join. - before George got to finish his sentence, Sapnap dragged both of them to the voice channel. Karl was already there, waiting for them. Neither of the two replied to him, too confused to even process what's happening around them.   
  
George stared blankly at his screen, thinking about ways to explain this weird experience. Did he really hear his friend just a minute ago, or was it just his stupid imagination? That would be the second time this happened, even if he didn't quite register the first one.   
  
_'George shut it. I can hear everything, and it's getting mixed with my thoughts. I know it's fucking weird, but it's not the time to think about what the hell is going on. Let's leave it for later.'  
_  
\- What do you mean leave it for later, Dream? That's not normal! - he said, without thinking it through. He was too worked up to even care at this point. Having this happen one time could be caused by him overthinking stuff, but twice? His breath hitched. He's not the person to get scared easily, but this was scaring the shit out of him.  
  
\- Dude, what? I just said hi, and you didn't even say it back. Nobody else said anything. Second thing, we're streaming, so whatever is going on, talk about it afterward. - Sapnap answered, clearly confused. George couldn't even blame him. He's just witnessing his friend going freaking crazy, hearing voices in his head. That's why he quickly apologized. Luckily Nick never was the one to continue uncertain topics, so just a few seconds later, he came back to talking with Karl.  
  
The brunette knew he has to start his stream soon, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He decided to mute and deafen for a bit, still having some minutes before the MCC. He tried to calm himself, but he wasn't good at it. He may be helping Clay with his anxiety attacks from time to time, but when it comes to himself? He simply sucks. Is he going crazy?   
  
_'If you're going crazy, then so am I. George, calm down, it's nothing, okay? You were even talking about this a few days ago, remember? You said it'd be cool to hear each other. Look at this more positively! We're going to do so well at the MCC. I know you don't like to express your emotions. This way I can tell when you're uncomfortable, scared, or stressed. I can help you without anyone knowing you're not doing good at the moment, without making you even more uncomfortable. I'm here, and you're fine. Everything is fine, I've got you, Gogy.'_  
  
After hearing Clay, his body slowly started to relax. He exhaled, closing his eyes beforehand. Maybe it's not that bad? Maybe Dream is right, and it's going to be more helpful than harmful? Of course, if it stays that way, it's likely to be confusing as hell. Unless they learn how to control it, which isn't something they're going to do, for sure.  
  
 _'You're such an idiot. Get out of my hear, Dream.'_ Even though he was deafened, he could've sworn he heard Dream's laugh. George smiled at that and finally came back to his friends, being more composure than before.   
  
Starting stream took him more time than usually, but he managed to do that. He waited a bit and then finally greeted everyone, putting on the best smile he could've force at the moment. He was happy to stream and play, but the incident from before was still worrying him.  
  
\- Oh, by the way. Thanks, Dream. - George said, taking a look at his chat. Obviously, people started to freak out, even though he didn't do anything. Yet, dreamnotfound stans are loud as fuck, and react to the simplest interactions they have. He smirked a little and rolled his eyes, proceeding to run towards the bridge that was supposed to go down in 20 seconds. Dream must've seen his chat since he laughed quietly and suddenly appeared in front of George's character to playfully punch him a few times, with PVP off.  
  
\- No problem, anytime.   
  
\- What are you guys on today? We were talking about something completely different, then George thanked Dream out of nowhere, which is weird itself, and Dream instantly knew what it is about. Two weirdos. What the honk? - after Karl's comment, Clay wheezed loudly but decided to leave it without an answer. He didn't even know how he was supposed to respond, without making things weirder than they already are.   
  
Not a long time later the MCC finally began. They were doing surprisingly good, judging by the fact Sapnap and Karl were messing around almost all the time. Dream and George, on the other hand, were way quieter than usually. They were trying their best to stay focused, without making it obvious that they're not a hundred percent fine. Nobody said anything about their weird behavior, so they counted it as a success.   
  
Games that were chosen seemed to be made exactly for them. They were focused mostly on PVP and Parkour, which was ideal, them being their strong sides. Especially Sapnap's and Dream's. For a second they thought it's going to be a flawless win for them, but then these specific words appeared on their screens.  
  
 _ **Big Sales at Build Mart. Teleporting soon...  
**_  
Fuck. That was the only word that came into their heads. It's not a secret that they suck at building, especially under time pressure. All four of them started to complain, one's louder and the other quieter.  
  
\- Okay, let's get things straight. - Dream said, ignoring Sapnap's laugh in the background. Kids these days. - I'm going to the colors section, George can get ores, Sapnap should get stone and Karl can take care of wood and flowers. Does it sound good?  
  
After everybody let out a hum of approval, they split up and run in different directions, to get everything they had to. After a while, George went completely quiet. He tried his best to remember all of the resources, but his colorblindness wasn't helping at all. He needed to get close to every block, to make sure he's thinking about the correct one. It's still better than last time, though. At least this time it shows what block you're looking at.  
  
 _'Don't get too worked up again, George. You're thinking about it too much. Just get whatever is in your vision, and bring it to us. I'm going to take care of that, alright?'_ George nodded slowly, completely forgetting about the fact, that they're not talking in person and Dream can't see him. In fact, Dream had George's stream on the other screen and sniggered. _'Good boy.'  
  
\- _WHAT? - seeing George's purely shocked and flushed face, Clay wheezed even louder than ever before. And that's an achievement. Both of them tried their best to act as nothing happened, but George's attempts to hide his nervousness, made the blonde lose it again.  
  
\- Wh- George, what the hell is wrong with you today? - Sapnap asked. Some might say he was annoyed, but in reality, he was just being his sassy self. Obviously, he knew something was up between these two but decided not to bring this up and just wait till they tell him.  
  
\- Nothing is wrong with him. I just sent him something a while ago, and he just saw that. - the blonde said after he put himself back together. George was still struggling with keeping his face completely straight and was trying to hide it by drinking water or showing off his merch. Yes. In the middle of Build Mart. Who cares about this game anyway? Noone, exactly.  
  
Finally, the game was over and, as expected, they did horrible. People would be more surprised if they did well, at least one time. They spent the next hour on friendly bickering and actually having fun since the worst part was over. Of course, Sapnap couldn't resist and wanted to roast George as much as he could, but Dream was always there to protect him. Nick started to complain but quickly stopped after the leaderboard showed they got to the finals. The voice chat suddenly turned into a "Who's going to scream the loudest?" competition.  
  
After another 10 minutes, MCC was done. George got the final shot. The brunette felt so fucking good. Everyone was happy, his friends were yelling, whole chat in-game and on stream so nice. Having the audience watching him just having fun with his friends and being supportive over the smallest things was the best feeling.  
  
 _'You did so well, George. I'm proud.'_ He almost jumped, hearing Dream in his head out of sudden. He still smiled, unconsciously, of course. He wouldn't smile at the compliment from Dream. Or would he?  
  
 _'Shut up, idiot.'_  
  
 _'I love you too.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a long time. I wasn't in a really good state of mind for the past few weeks, and I didn't have the motivation to do ANYTHING, tbh. I'll try to post as much as I can, but it depends on my mood and time:(  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
